warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kittypet
A kittypet is the Clan cats' word for housecats, that Twolegs (humans) keep and care for. Description Kittypets are looked after and pampered by Twolegs. They are plump and well-fed because Twolegs feed them several times daily with dry, tasteless pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop, according to the Clan cats. They are soft-muscled and know very little about the arts of fighting and hunting (with notable exceptions). At a certain age, they are taken to be neutered or spayed by the veterinarian, otherwise known to the Clan cats as the Cutter. After this visit, they usually become lazy and have no desire to do much. The life of a kittypet is scorned by Clan cats, and it is against the Warrior Code for a warrior to become a kittypet. Relation to Clan cats Clan cats consider kittypets to be living in disgrace, taking food from Twolegs and living in a false comfort beyond the reach of StarClan. Kittypets are commonly considered "soft" or "stupid," and the term "kittypet" can be used as an insult such as, "You hunt like a kittypet," or "You fight like a kittypet," meaning that they cannot hunt or fight very well. Some forest cats believe that not only are kittypets inferior, they are treacherous and untrustworthy as well. One example of this is Longtail's quote which was said in Forest of Secrets when he heard that Fireheart and Graystripe were bringing food to RiverClan: "Traitors! Just what I would expect from a kittypet!" Most Clan cats use the familiar saying, "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" Many Clan-born cats do not trust cats of kittypet blood, such as Cloudtail, Firestar, Millie, Daisy, Berrynose, etc. Canon Kittypets In the Original Series *'Rusty': Joined ThunderClan as Firepaw, and later became their leader, Firestar. *'Smudge': A friend of Rusty's, who lives on the edge of the forest. Calls Clan cats "ruffians," and has no desire to leave his soft, comfortable life. *'Princess': Sister of Firestar. Like Smudge, she has no desire to leave her comfortable life, but is very interested in learning about it. She is the mother of Cloudtail. *'Cloudtail': Joined ThunderClan as a young kit. He took kittypet food from Twolegs in Rising Storm and was taken by them, but with help from Fireheart, he was rescued and returned to Clan life. *'Henry': Old tabby that lives near Smudge and Rusty. He told Smudge stories of the forest and of the warriors, which described as "huge wild cats that eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones." These stories led Smudge to warn Rusty before he entered the forest. Rusty thinks that Henry, since he went to the Cutter (the vet), is both lazy and boring. *'Scourge': He was born as a kittypet under the name of Tiny.Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 12 He ran away from home and became the leader of BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Series *'Purdy': An elderly kittypet who lives in a Twolegplace near the sun-drown-place. He helped the six questing cats find their way through a Twolegplace. *'Cody': A young kittypet who lives in Twolegplace. She befriended Leafpaw when they were captured by Twolegs, and looked after Birchkit when Ferncloud was weighed down by grief after losing Larchkit and Hollykit. She stayed with ThunderClan until they left for their new home. *'Sasha': She used to be a kittypet before her owners died, then became a rogue and had Tigerstar's kits, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. *'Jacques' and Susan: A pair of aggressive kittypets who attacked ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats, severely wounding Talonpaw, who later died. The two Clans took their revenge by ambushing them and warning them not to hurt any more cats, or they would regret it. In the Super Edition Series *'Jake': A ginger tom who lived near ThunderClan's old border. He's seen in Bluestar's Prophecy, first talking to Bluepaw, then Pinestar. Firestar, Princess, Scourge, Ruby, and Socks' father. *'Pinestar': Formerly ThunderClan leader. Left to become a kittypet while on his last life. *'Cherry' and Boris: Unknowing descendants of SkyClan, joined the new SkyClan, later becoming Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt *'Echo': A kittypet who had dreams about SkyClan's ancestors but did not yet know about the Clan. Becomes SkyClan's medicine cat with the new name Echosong. *'Hutch': An unknowing descendant of SkyClan, who joined SkyClan but later went back to the kittypet life. He was known as Shortwhisker while in SkyClan. *'Oscar': An unknowing descendant of SkyClan, who chooses not to live in SkyClan because he believes Clan ideas are stupid *'Bella': A she-cat who chose not to live in SkyClan *'Rose' and Lily: Two Siamese cats who chose not to live in SkyClan *'Hattie': Firestar's old Twoleg's new cat, shows Firestar around his old home *'Velvet': Former mate of Stick and mother of Red, seen in SkyClan's Destiny In the Power of Three Series *'Jingo': A former kittypet who now resides in the old Twoleg nest with the other cats that used to be led by Sol and now leads the others. She is now a loner. *'Hussar': A former kittypet who now resides in the old Twoleg nest with the other cats that used to be led by Sol and now led by Jingo. He is now a loner. In the Omen of the Stars Series *'Snowdrop': A she-cat who helps the Clan cats dismantle the beaver's dam. *'Jigsaw': A tom who helps the Clan cats dismantle the beaver's dam. *'Seville': A tom who helps the Clan cats dismantle the beaver's dam. In the Manga Series *'Graystripe': When taken away from ThunderClan he is forced to be a kittypet, but returns to ThunderClan in The Sight with Millie *'Millie': Kittypet mate of Graystripe, returns to ThunderClan with Graystripe in The Sight. *'Duke': Brutal Kittypet who beats up other cats *'Ruby' and Socks: Tiny's siblings, abandoned by their Twolegs *'Quince': Mother of Tiny (Scourge), Ruby, and Socks. She is still a kittypet but very old *[[Sasha|'Sasha']]: Former kittypet. She became a rogue and was Tigerstar's second mate. See Also *List of kittypets Category:Clanless Cats